pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dormouse
Dormouse (眠り鼠 (ヤマネ), Nemuri-nezumi/Yamane, lit. Sleeping Mouse/Dormouse) is Vincent Nightray's legally contracted Chain. Plot Cheshire's Dimension Arc Oscar Vessalius had only just arrived at Pandora Headquarters when Reim Lunettes told him that because Sheryl Rainsworth's sickness had worsened, the meeting between the four Dukes had been postponed. Oscar told Reim that it was no trouble at all, though he was worried about Oz and the amount of trouble he'd gotten himself into. While they were walking, Oscar accidentaly stepped on Vincent Nightray, who had fallen asleep in the middle of the hallway. Reim panicked and quickly asked him why he was sleeping here though Vincent simply clung lazily on to his leg, agitating him even further. Oscar and Reim brought Vincent to a private room where he awoke and apologized to them. Reim pointed out that Vincent's Chain, Dormouse, was out for all to see, hovering just above its contractor. , Oscar Vessalius and Reim Lunettes]]Oscar laughed and noted how Vincent still hadn't gotten the hang of controlling his Chain yet, something which Vincent then confirmed. Vincent explained that if he lost concentration, Dormouse's power would sometimes affect him and lull him to sleep, though Echo usually tended to him whenever this happened. This time however he had sent Echo out on an errand, and so Echo was unable to take care of him. Vincent then had Dormouse fade back into his body while he continued his conversation with Oscar and Reim. Re-Emergence of the Head Hunter Arc The Baskervilles had traveled to meet with Vincent and talk about how the Head Hunter had destroyed one of the Sealing Stones , as well as Vincent's progress on collecting the Keys to the Abyss . While the Baskervilles spoke, Dormouse caused Vincent to fall asleep once again. While Dormouse kept Vincent asleep, he dreamed of the first time he'd laid eyes on Ada Vessalius . Vincent's dream was interrupted when Lily slapped him until he was awake. Lily tells Vincent not to fall asleep while they were talking and Vincent said that he was having a nightmare, and that it must have been about Lily, just to antagonize Lily. Dormouse then fades back into Vincent's body, allowing the Baskervillles to continue their conversation with Vincent. The Feast Arc Gil and Elliot get cornered by two of the orphans from the House of Fianna . The female orphan summons her Humpty Dumpty and attempts to behead Gilbert and Elliot with him, Gil shoots at Humpty Dumpty, but the bullets deflect off of his tongue, he goes to shoot again, but Elliot stops him and the two of them dodge Humpty Dumpty's tongue, which stabs into the wall behind them. Gil asks what Elliot thought he was doing, which Elliot says he could ask Gil the same question, as they were only children, though Gil snaps at Elliot and says that they're not children, they're Illegal Contractors. The orphans decide that Gilbert and Elliot are troublesome and so the male orphan summons his Humpty Dumpty as well, though before he can use it alongside his sister's Humpty Dumpty, Echo knocks them both out from behind, forcing their Chains to retreat. Vincent then comes in and touches both orphans' heads, summoning Dormouse in order to put them both into a deep sleep, even though Vincent thought the safest thing to do was to kill them both. After Vincent had completed this, he states that for once Dormouse was actually useful, then correcting himself by saying that atleast Dormouse was always more useful then Reim's March Hare . After this, Dormouse fades back into Vincent's body. Description Appearance Dormouse appears as a giant mouse with periwinkle-blue fur. Dormouse's eyes are sewn shut as is the seam along Dormouse' spine. Dormouse has a small pink nose and a long winding tail with a small pink bow near the tail's end. The most prominent feature of Dormouse is the large silver metal key in its back, making Dormouse look very similar to a wind-up toy. With Dormouse's closed eyes, and constant curled body shape it always appears to be asleep, which ties to its primary ability. Powers and Abilities *'Levitation' *'''Sleep - '''Dormouse can put its opponent to sleep, but only when its user is in contact with the opponent's head. Ep13 - efek samping dormouse.png|A drowse Vincent because Dormouse's side effect... Collapsed Vincent.jpg|... and a collapsed Vincent because Dormouse Notably, If the contractor is not careful, the usage of Dormouse's abilities can cause drowsiness as a side effect. As seen with Vincent falling asleep in Pandora's corridors. Appearences Gallery Ch17 Vincent Dormouse.jpg image.jpeg|Vincent and dormouse (chibi) Oscar-vince-dormouse-reim.png Vincent uses Dormouse.JPG Dormouseanime.png Trivia *Dormouse is an obvious reference to the character of the same name from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, both in appearence and abilities. *A joke mentioned in an omake was that if the key in Dormouse's back was wound up, Dormouse would wake up because its limiter would be gone, making it go berserk. Vincent reassures Gil in the Omake that it was only a joke, although Vincent adds 'probably' to the end of this statement, meaning that Vincent doesn't know for sure. *In 'Gil in Wonderland' Vincent takes on the role of Dormouse because of his contract with it. Navigation Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Abyss Category:Legally Contracted Chains